


Valentine's Day（GGAD）

by abc761012



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012





	1. 日記情人節(Diary Day)：1月14日

【在這一天，情侶們會互贈足夠紀錄一整年戀愛情事的日記本，以此象徵兩人將攜手走過未來一年，並留下更多美好回憶。】

自從聽說一年有十二個情人節後，葛林戴華德決定和鄧不利多一起過這些情人節，他相信對方肯定會答應自己，畢竟只有自己提出來的事情對方一定會答應，葛林戴華德就是有這樣的把握，他相信鄧不利多會答應。

畢竟很多時候鄧不利多都會讓著葛林戴華德，這樣無關緊要的活動鄧不利多一定會答應，葛林戴華德總是有這樣的自信，一點也不擔心愛人會不答應自己，誰叫他的阿爾是那樣的寵他。

四歲的雪莉看著鄧不利多正在寫日記，另外一邊是另外一位父親葛林戴華德的字跡，這本像是日記本一樣，看樣子是在某些時候他們送對方一本日記本，所以才在那邊寫。

「PAPA送DADA日記本？為什麼呢？」雪莉抓著桌子墊起腳尖看鄧不利多在寫字。

「是啊！他說1月14號是日記情人節，要送日記本。」鄧不利多寫完日記之後把女兒抱在懷裡。

「DADA把我們都記錄下來了？湯姆和阿留斯也有嗎？」雪莉很認真的看著鄧不利多。

「當然囉！你們都有寫在裡面。」鄧不利多親吻寶貝女兒的臉頰。

寫完日記後鄧不利多把日記本放在桌上，對於愛人想要做什麼他都不想要去管太多，既然對方送了一本好寫的日記本，自己就來寫日記，不要白白浪費這本日記本，三個孩子很少用到日記本，拿給他們也很奇怪。

葛林代華德送的東西鄧不利多很少會轉送給其他人，孩子們想要什麼他們會開口和自己以及丈夫要，這本日記本自己就留下來用，反正一天要記錄的東西也挺多的，留下來似乎沒有什麼太大的問題在。

其實在葛林戴華德還沒說這件事前，鄧不利多就已經有寫日記的習慣，不知不覺就把他們的愛情給紀錄下來，更不用說兩個孩子的生產日記全部記錄下來，湯姆是從孤兒院撿回來的孩子。

「我回來了。」葛林戴華德打開書房的門看見愛人和女兒正在玩耍。

「PAPA。」雪莉聽見葛林戴華德回來馬上從鄧不利多的懷利跳下來跑去找他。

「我可愛的小寶貝，妳今天有沒有乖乖的？有沒有想我？」葛林戴華德親親自己寶貝女兒的臉頰。

「有！我超級想PAPA。」雪莉用力的親吻葛林戴華德的臉頰。

魁登斯和娜吉妮抱著湯姆走入書房裡面，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形微笑，從兒子的懷抱中接過小兒子，他親親湯姆的臉頰，難得的周末家人就是要聚在一起，葛林戴華德走到愛人的身邊親吻他的臉頰。

兩人從不會避諱在孩子們面前做這些親密動作，而他們兩人的孩子早已經習慣這樣的情形，魁登斯和娜吉妮笑笑的看著眼前的情況，雪莉和湯姆玩在一起，什麼話都沒有說。

一月的天氣總是那樣寒冷，一家人窩在客廳當中吃晚餐，壁爐的火焰是那樣的旺盛，在諾曼加的城堡當中不管在哪裡用餐都可以，所以他們會選擇一個還不錯的客廳當中吃晚餐。

「你今天又出去了？」鄧不利多想起來自己已經一整天沒看到葛林戴華德。

「去北歐那邊處理一點事情，維達說有些問題要我親自處理。」葛林戴華德本來今天不想要出門。

「別太逞強，有些事情可以讓屬下去處理，就讓他們去處理。」鄧不利多無奈的看著愛人。

「我會的，別擔心。」葛林戴華德親吻鄧不利多的手背。

晚餐時間大家坐下來吃好吃的餐點，這時候雪莉和湯姆會坐在魁登斯和娜吉妮的身邊吃飯，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多則是坐在一起用餐，偶爾會有幾位手下一起跟著他們用餐。

葛林戴華德有注意到鄧不利多開始寫起日記，用自己給他的日記本寫日記，不知道為什麼他有種開心的感覺，很開心自己最愛的人會用自己送的東西，看樣子慶祝日記情人節是很值得的事情。

這樣讓他知道自己最愛的人果然不會拒絕自己，甚至覺得東西不用白不用，讓自己有機會可以偷偷打開他的日記本來看，看看愛人到底記錄了什麼東西，是否連他們的愛情的故意也寫進去。

「DADA，念書給我們聽！」雪莉從被後拿出一本繪本給鄧不利多。

「親愛的，妳會變魔術？」鄧不利多笑笑的看著女兒的動作。

「嗯！PAPA教我的。」雪莉開心的告訴鄧不利多。

「我家小公主真厲害。」鄧不利多一定會稱讚自己的寶貝女兒。

晚餐過後鄧不利多會念書給兩個小孩子聽，魁登斯和娜吉妮會去做自己的事情，葛林戴華德會陪在鄧不利多的身邊，本來在一起的時候葛林戴華德從不認為自己可以和鄧不利多擁有孩子，他也不太想要有孩子。

可意外就是這樣突如其來，鄧不利多誤喝生子藥才有魁登斯，沒想到二十年後葛林戴華德又知道愛人不小心誤食有生子藥的食物，結果他們又有一個可愛的女兒，不過可以看的出來不管是葛林戴華德或是鄧不利多都很疼愛他們。

湯姆是他們某次拋下兒子和女兒出門的時候撿到的，沒想到他的母親是史萊哲林的後代，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多在他的身上看到史萊哲林的小金匣，就這樣陰錯陽差的收養他。

「好了，小寶貝，妳和湯姆該回去睡覺了。」葛林戴華德不耐煩的開始趕兩個小孩子去睡覺。

「PAPA又來了。」湯姆看見這樣的情形很無奈。

聽見小兒子說的話葛林戴華德本來想要說什麼，鄧不利多笑笑的安撫自己最愛的人，然後親親兩個孩子的臉頰後就請奎妮送他們回房間睡覺，湯姆做個鬼臉給葛林戴華德看，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，這對父子根本就是歡喜冤家。


	2. 華崙亭情人節(Valentine's Day)：2月14日

【西元3世紀時，羅馬皇帝為避免已婚男子不願離家當兵，發布了一道禁止結婚的法令，但華崙亭主教依舊違背皇帝旨 意，秘密為青年人舉行婚禮。他因此遭到監禁，並於西元273年2月14日死在獄中。後人為了紀念他，將他殉難這天訂為「華侖亭日」，後來便成為世人耳熟能詳的情人節。

在西洋傳統裡年輕人是華崙亭日的主角，他們在這個節日裡鄭重其事地為戀人選擇禮物、鮮花，以表達自己的愛慕之情。痴情的少女則會按古老傳說，在華崙亭日前一晚把月桂樹葉放在枕頭上，盼望自己在夢中同自己的心上人相會。

在美國，華崙亭日不僅是年輕人的節日，親人朋友間也可以互送小禮物，以表達感情、增進友誼。許多商家都特別出售裝飾成心形的巧克力糖、系著緞帶的紅玫瑰，以及鬱金香花束等禮品，而各式各樣的情人卡片更令人眼花撩亂。

對許多亞洲女子而言這一天顯得格外重要，因為儘管文化上較為傳統保守，社會價值觀一般已普遍接受女孩子在這天主動向心儀的對象示好。】

二月份最重要的情人節就要到來，霍格華茲當中的學生們已經開始蠢蠢欲動，似乎要買巧克力或是做巧克力給自己心愛的人吃，也會趁此機會來跟心愛的人表白，鄧不利多也知道這個節日，會準備禮物給葛林戴華德。

在高錐客洞的家鄧不利多難得下廚煮巧克力給家裡的人吃，阿波佛和亞蕊安娜看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，明明兩人各自有伴侶卻會在今天回家拿鄧不利多親手做的巧克力。

「阿波佛、安娜，你們想要吃什麼口味的巧克力？」鄧不利多站在爐子前面轉頭問弟弟妹妹。

「我想要給吉姆做巧克力，大哥可以教我嗎？」亞蕊安娜走上前問鄧不利多。

「我很樂意，阿波佛呢？」鄧不利多微笑的看著弟弟。

「我隨便，跟你們一起做好了，雖然我不知道他會不會吃。」阿波佛乾脆一起做巧克力。

「好吧！我們三個一起做。」鄧不利多看著在客廳當中玩耍的兩個孩子。

正在客廳當中玩耍的雪莉和湯姆看見他們進入廚房沒有多說什麼，只是繼續玩他們的遊戲，桌上有給他們吃的餅乾，家庭小精靈也準備好飲料給他們喝，玩累了之後讓湯姆和雪莉可以吃喝。

口渴的雪莉拿起自己的杯子站在廚房的門口看父親以及叔父、姑姑正在弄巧克力的樣子，杯子中的牛奶很好喝，可是她很想看他們到底在做什麼，不過鄧不利多有告訴她說過，廚房很危險不能進去。

喝完牛奶之後雪莉又繼續去找湯姆玩，今天好像是送巧克力的日子，出門前娜吉妮也在廚房裡面忙碌，可是現在卻沒有看到她，哥哥魁登斯也不知道去哪裡，自己最喜歡的父親也不見人影。

「我回來了。」葛林戴華德打開門進入屋子裡。

「PAPA。」雪莉聽見葛林戴華的聲音馬上抬起頭來。

「我可愛的小寶貝。」葛林戴華德把女兒抱起來親吻她的臉頰。

「你回來啦！試試看這個味道。」鄧不利多用餅乾沾巧克力餵給葛林戴華德吃。

葛林戴華德吃著鄧不利多給自己的巧克力，看樣子愛人沒有做他的口味，不然的話自己肯定要被甜死，做好巧克力後阿波佛和亞蕊安娜就回家，湯姆和雪莉揮揮手和他們道別。

誰也不想要看葛林戴華德和鄧不利多兩人放閃光，怪不得今天一早娜吉妮做好巧克力後就和魁登斯去約會，大概到晚上都不會回家，畢竟他們兩人已經是成年人，自然不需要去管他們兩個。

雖然他們一家人大多都是一起行動，只是每個人都有自己的事情要做，大家都有自己的職業要去上班，大概除了葛林戴華德比較清閒一點，娜吉妮會去布萊克家幫忙，也是有自己的職業要做。

「魁登斯和娜吉妮去約會，晚上也不會回來。」鄧不利多笑笑的告訴葛林戴華德。

「今天是情人節，他們去約會很正常。」葛林戴華德總算把餅乾給吃完。

「巧克力好吃嗎？蓋爾。」鄧不利多微笑的問。

「還不錯！」葛林戴華德親吻鄧不利多的臉頰。

「喜歡就好。」鄧不利多拿一些巧克力給湯姆和雪莉吃。

「我喜歡你的手藝，阿爾。」葛林戴華德放下女兒讓她去吃點心。

「情人節快樂，蓋爾。」鄧不利多微笑的告訴葛林戴華德。

「情人節快樂，阿爾。」葛林戴華德親吻鄧不利多的臉頰。

能夠吃到鄧不利多親手做的巧克力葛林戴華德很開心，兩個孩子也吃得很開心，看見這樣的情形鄧不利多當然也很開心，尤其是葛林戴華德吃的那樣高興自己更是開心。

既然已經吃到鄧不利多親手做的巧克力，葛林戴華德進入廚房利用家事魔法做出今天的晚餐，湯姆和雪莉跑到鄧不利多身邊看著葛林戴華德親手做晚餐，他們都很期待今天的晚餐。

好吃的晚餐擺在桌上，湯姆和雪莉開心的吃著今天的晚餐，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多笑笑的看著這一切，鄧不利多很開心可以吃到葛林戴華德親手做的餐點，果然還是愛人了解自己的口味。

「PAPA做的晚餐好好吃。」雪莉開心的說著。

「小寶貝，要多吃點。」葛林戴華德摸摸女兒的頭。

「不可以挑食，湯姆。」鄧不利多看見湯姆想要挑食的樣子很無奈。

「好，DADA。」湯姆乖乖的把東西給吃完。

葛林戴華德笑笑的看著這一切，明明鄧不利多本人就很挑食，因為自己的關係而不再挑食，現在竟然對兒子這樣嚴格，讓他會很想笑自己最愛的人，當然他很慶幸寶貝女兒不挑食。

情人節收到愛人給的巧克力果然是很幸福的事情，一家人又是這樣的幸福，晚餐過後葛林戴華德講故事給女兒聽，雖然對於孩子不是那樣的喜歡，可是鄧不利多知道愛人真的很寵他們的寶貝女兒，根本就是女兒控。


	3. 白色情人節(White Day)：3月14日

【西方並沒有所謂「白色情人節」的傳統，在東方，2月14日女孩送男孩禮物表達情意之後，如果對方也有同樣的好感或情意，就會在3月14日回送女孩一份情人禮物，表示彼此心心相印；如果男孩對女孩沒感覺，只要刻意忽略這個日子，便算是委婉的拒絕。

現在情人節由誰主動送禮已經不重要了，只要有一方在2月14日收到異性送的禮物表達愛意，他或她在3月14日「白色情人節」這一天就會選擇是否有所回應；而對已經在一起的愛侶來說，這一天則是回贈對方情人節禮物的日子。】

雖然西方沒有白色情人節，但是葛林戴華德還是在3月14日這天準備一桌好料給鄧不利多吃，雪莉和湯姆因此而受惠，魁登斯和娜吉妮在今天去其他地方處理事情，所以沒有在家裡用餐。

鄧不利多很開心葛林戴華德準備一桌好料給大家吃，只是很可惜大兒子魁登斯和妻子娜吉妮有事情要出門，所以沒有在家裡享用葛林戴華德親自做的餐點，對此鄧不利多覺得有點可惜。

「DADA，PAPA要煮什麼好吃的？」雪莉靠在鄧不利多的懷裡問。

「肯定是你們喜歡吃的。」鄧不利多只是笑笑的這樣告訴女兒。

「才怪，一定都是DADA喜歡吃的，PAPA才不會煮我們喜歡吃的餐點。」湯姆一邊看書一邊說。

「也不能這樣說，搞不好會準備你們喜歡吃的。」鄧不利多伸出手摸摸湯姆的頭。

對於養父說的話湯姆才不相信，葛林戴華德的個性大家很清楚，連他一個五歲的孩子都很清楚，根本不會像鄧不利多說的那樣，畢竟葛林戴華德的眼裡只有鄧不利多一個人，現在還包含女兒雪莉，魁登斯和湯姆才不會被他看在眼裡。

雪莉對於弟弟說的話沒有多說什麼，等一下吃飯就知道葛林戴華德準備什麼東西，不管是誰喜歡吃的東西都好，鄧不利多家的人很清楚葛林戴華德的手藝真的很好，連他的愛人阿不思．鄧不利多更是清楚。

「蓋瑞特主人請阿不思主人和雪莉小主人、湯姆小主人去餐廳吃飯。」家庭小精靈多多出現在他們的面前告訴他們。

鄧不利多帶著兩個孩子去餐廳吃飯，葛林戴華德已經準備好餐點給他們吃，看見桌上好吃的餐點雪莉和湯姆很開心，看見這樣的情形鄧不利多只是微笑，葛林戴華德也沒多說什麼。

今天是特別的日子，葛林戴華德才會下廚煮飯，鄧不利多親吻丈夫的臉頰給予鼓勵，得到自己想要的獎勵葛林戴華德當然會很開心，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

一家四口開心的坐下來吃今天的大餐，雪莉和湯姆已經拿起刀叉準備吃飯，鄧不利多幫他們把肉派以及其他的菜色放在他們的盤子裡，葛林戴華德則是幫自己最愛的丈夫服務。

「新口味的肉派好吃嗎？」葛林戴華德看見鄧不利多吃了一口肉派後問。

「還不錯吃。」鄧不利多吞下去後微笑的說著。

「你喜歡就好。」葛林戴華德開始吃起自己的餐點。

「你做什麼我都吃，你不管做什麼都很好吃。」鄧不利多很開心可以吃大餐。

湯姆和雪莉低著頭吃著自己的飯菜，兩位父親又依然忘我在放閃光，今天的餐點都他們兩個都很喜歡吃，自然就會專心吃著自己的飯菜，葛林戴華德所做的每道菜都很好吃，會讓人一再想吃。

一向不挑食的雪莉很快就把自己的餐點給吃完，當她想要吃下一輪的飯菜時，鄧不利多馬上幫她服務，儘管她已經可以自己拿，但是鄧不利多還是很不放心，當湯姆吃完的時候也是一樣。

葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形只是挑眉沒說什麼，丈夫想要做什麼他自然不能多說什麼，而且又是自己的孩子，要是出口阻止的話鄧不利多肯定會生氣，他也只好乖乖、安靜的吃著自己的飯菜。

「喜歡白色情人節的禮物嗎？阿爾。」葛林戴華德微笑的問著鄧不利多。

「我很喜歡，蓋爾，謝謝。」鄧不利多很開心可以吃到葛林戴華德的手藝。

「PAPA、DADA，我吃飽了。」雪莉放下刀叉後說出這句話。

「我吃飽了，PAPA、DADA。」湯姆也把所有的餐點給吃完。

「去玩吧！也可以去書房看書。」鄧不利多親親兩個孩子的臉頰。

「現在是我們兩人的獨處時間。」葛林戴華德看見兩個孩子跑出去的樣子和鄧不利多說。

湯姆和雪莉跑去書房玩，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多就留在餐廳裡，周末他們都會待在諾曼加城堡，平常日才會回去英國，鄧不利多則是去霍格華茲當中上課，偶爾葛林戴華德會帶他們去霍格華茲找人。

不過一般平常日他們不是在高錐客洞或是活米村當中，要看看葛林戴華德有沒有事情要處理，鄧不利多晚上會回家陪伴他們，而且湯姆和雪莉早早就已經顯現他們的魔法能力，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多會教導他們。

由於三個孩子的特性葛林戴華德決定培養湯姆為自己的繼承人，對此鄧不利多沒有多說什麼，既然對方想要做這件事，他當然不會有什麼意見，平日要是葛林戴華德或是鄧不利多沒空，就會由其他人帶湯姆和雪莉。

「以後有時間就做飯給我吃，好嗎？親愛的蓋爾。」鄧不利多很認真的問著葛林戴華德。

「只要你想要，我很樂意親自幫你做飯，親愛的阿爾。」葛林戴華德笑笑的看著愛人。

「我會很期待。」鄧不利多微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「請慢慢期待。」葛林戴華德很樂意做飯給鄧不利多吃。

就算葛林戴華德本身有很多事情要忙，但是他很樂意抽出時間來做飯給愛人吃，只要是鄧不利多的要求他都會做到，誰叫他是自己最愛的人，也是他這一生最重要的人。

在一起這麼多年的時間，鄧不利多偶爾會反對葛林戴華德一些事情，其他時候他們兩人都很甜蜜在一起，常常會不小心放閃光閃瞎其他人，儘管阿波佛看不慣葛林戴華德，但是對於他們兩人甜蜜的樣子也不好多說什麼。


	4. 黑色情人節(Black Day)：4月14日

【雖然並非天下有情人都能天長地久、甚至曾經擁有，但誰說孤家寡人或曠男怨女就不能過情人節？「黑色情人節」就是屬於單身貴族們的情人日。

名為黑色情人節，在這一天，打算過節的人會讓自己生活在百分百的黑色世界裡，穿黑色套裝、黑帽子、黑皮鞋，吃黑豆製成的麵條，喝咖啡也不加奶精，享受黑咖啡的苦澀原味。

又稱橘色情人節，在4月14日橘色情人節那天，男女雙方會各自準備一份橘色的禮物互贈，以表達再次確定對方的心意，且希望這段感情能長久下去。】

今天是屬於單身者的情人節，當然對有伴侶的人是橘色情人節，可是需要準備禮物給自己最愛的人，鄧不利多當然準備好要給葛林戴華德的禮物，相信對方一定也是這樣。

鄧不利多幫兩個小孩穿衣服，對於黑色系的衣服讓雪莉有點不太高興，湯姆反而乖乖的把衣服給穿好，抱怨的話什麼都沒有說，因為他不會去對鄧不利多抱怨，只會和葛林戴華德吵架。

「PAPA，為什麼我和湯姆要穿黑色的？」雪莉不太高興的抗議。

「因為今天是黑色情人節，單身的人只能穿黑色的。」鄧不利多笑笑的告訴寶貝女兒。

「我哪是單身，我有喜歡的人。」雪莉很理直氣壯的告訴鄧不利多。

「嘛！但是今天洛克沒有要來，所以妳算是單身的人。」鄧不利多微笑的看著寶貝女兒。

雪莉氣呼呼的樣子很可愛，對於寶貝女兒說的話鄧不利多不多說什麼，葛林戴華德聽見差點沒有去把人給宰了，湯姆看見另外一位父親的表情只想要翻白眼，每次只要雪莉提到家裡以外的其他人葛林戴華德就會這樣。

鄧不利多對於愛人的心思也不好多說什麼，葛林戴華德是個女兒控這件事連阿波佛、亞蕊安娜、芭蒂達都很清楚，他們幾個都知道他對於女兒是那樣的疼愛，對於兩個兒子是採取放養政策。

鄧不利多看見葛林戴華德的臉色很差的樣子就知道他剛剛有聽見女兒說的話，雪莉真的很喜歡布萊克家的洛克，湯姆也會去和他一起玩耍，只是兩人會去和其他長輩學習一些黑魔法。

「喝杯南瓜汁消消火，雪莉說的話別介意。」鄧不利多拿一杯南瓜汁給葛林戴華德。

「你太寵小寶貝，布萊克家的孩子哪配的上她。」葛林戴華德把愛人給的南瓜汁喝完後說出這句話。

「PAPA真討厭！每次都這樣說洛克。」雪莉聽見葛林戴華德說的話馬上抱怨。

「DADA，我餓了。」湯姆乾脆說話來轉移話題。

鄧不利多聽見小兒子說的話笑笑的帶他們去餐廳吃飯，吃過早餐之後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多帶他們去麻瓜的市集當中，魁登斯和娜吉妮則是有自己的事情，周末會去約會。

雖然不太喜歡麻瓜，但是鄧不利多想要去麻瓜市集葛林戴華德也會跟著一起過去，湯姆和雪莉對此沒有太大的感覺，對他們來說不管是麻瓜還是巫師都是一樣，在鄧不利多的教育之下他們兩人對於麻瓜不會排斥，對純血沒太大的感覺。

有些東西他們很喜歡去市集買，高錐客洞附近總是會在周末的時候舉行市集，不管是麻瓜還是巫師都會參加，往來的人們不知道是巫師還是麻瓜，葛林戴華德才不會這樣討厭。

「DADA，可以買這個嗎？」雪莉揮揮手問鄧不利多。

「妳想吃泡芙？」鄧不利多問著女兒，很難得可以在市集看到這樣的小攤子。

「嗯！可以嗎？DADA。」雪莉跟自己最愛的父親撒嬌。

「好。」鄧不利多點頭答應。

看見愛人和攤主交涉買幾個泡芙的樣子葛林戴華德沒有多說什麼，鄧不利多買了四個泡芙一人一個，雪莉開心的吃著泡芙，然後伸出一隻手牽著自家父親，湯姆也被鄧不利多牽著以免不見。

葛林戴華德比較偏愛女兒這點大家都很清楚，不管去哪裡都會帶著這個可愛的寶貝女兒，這點往往讓鄧不利多不知道要說什麼才好，慶幸自家愛人知道分寸，有些地方是不會帶女兒過去。

買好自己想要的東西之後他們走回家裡去，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多放著湯姆和雪莉在外頭院子當中玩耍，兩個大人進屋去，享受一下獨處的時間，他們總是會抽出一點時間來獨處一下。

「給，今天情人節，情人節快樂，蓋爾。」鄧不利多把準備好的小禮物拿給葛林戴華德。

「黑色情人節快樂，阿爾。」收到鄧不利多給的禮物葛林戴華德很開心，自然也會送禮物給他。

每個月的十四號總是有不同意義的情人節，葛林戴華德會送給自己最愛的人一個小驚喜，當然鄧不利多也會給心愛的人不同的小禮物，儘管他知道對方一點也不缺，但他還是會送給他。

這是他們之間的小情趣，這樣的小情趣可以維持他們感情的熱度，而葛林戴華德和鄧不利多都很喜歡這樣的感覺，和自己最愛的人一起慶祝這樣的節日真的很美好，他們自然會很喜歡。

玩夠了的湯姆和雪莉進入屋子裡，葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形把女兒抱在懷裡，鄧不利多反而是把湯姆拉到自己的懷裡，感覺上似乎有較勁的情形，只是兩個小孩子沒有任何的感覺。

「小寶貝，今天開心嗎？」葛林戴華德對於女兒總是有莫大的耐心在。

「我今天很開心，PAPA。」雪莉聽見葛林戴華德說的話馬上問。

看見女兒開心的笑容葛林戴華德很開心，摸摸自己寶貝女兒的頭，湯姆看見葛林戴華德的樣子都想要翻白眼，鄧不利多笑笑的看著這樣的情形，前世情人的魅力果然比較大。

鄧不利多揮揮自己的魔杖開始準備今天的晚餐，他摸摸湯姆的頭什麼話都沒有說，難得可以親自做晚餐給孩子們吃，他當然會好好的準備，對他來說可以看見兩個孩子的笑容是很幸福的事情。


	5. 黃色與玫瑰情人節(Yellow and Rose Day)：5月14日

【5月是玫瑰發芽的時節，氣候宜人適合出遊，因此許多情侶都選在這天相偕到戶外踏青，所以5月14日也有「玫瑰情人節」之稱。

在玫瑰日送人紅玫瑰是傾訴愛意；送白玫瑰花表示仍猶豫未決；若送上一束黃玫瑰，就是說再見了。】

春天是玫瑰的產季，為了討好愛人葛林戴華德買了幾朵美麗的紅玫瑰給鄧不利多，而且五月是玫瑰情人節，甚至可以和愛人出去走走，帶著兩個小孩子的一起去走走，大兒子魁登斯和娜吉妮會有自己的行程。

鄧不利多知道今天是玫瑰情人節，白玫瑰和黃玫瑰是不可以送給愛人，不過看見女兒雪莉把白玫瑰送給自己喜歡的人，代表她有些猶豫不決，湯姆則是送給愛慕自己的女性黃玫瑰，儘管他們兩人只是小孩子。

不過小孩子的喜愛幾乎很難說，所以鄧不利多沒有阻止寶貝女兒和小兒子，四五歲的孩子喜好很清楚，或許他們只是認為好玩才會做這件事，大概是維達告訴他們今天是什麼日子。

「親愛的，妳不是很喜歡洛克嗎？怎麼會寄白玫瑰給他。」鄧不利多好奇的問著女兒。

「我是很喜歡他，可是還不確定是不是像PAPA跟DADA一樣。」雪莉擁抱自己最愛的父親。

「這樣啊！等妳確定後要好好的告訴人家喔！」鄧不利多摸摸雪莉的頭。

「好。」雪莉很認真的點頭。

「湯姆呢？拒絕好了。」鄧不利多知道湯姆很受到歡迎。

「都拒絕了，這些女人真煩。」湯姆一臉不高興的樣子讓鄧不利多想要笑。

「等你有天找到靈魂伴侶後，就不會有這樣的感覺。」鄧不利多摸摸小兒子的頭。

「等我遇到再說吧！」湯姆想了想後告訴鄧不利多。

葛林戴華德進入霍格華茲的變形術的辦公室後拿了一束紅玫瑰給鄧不利多，對方笑笑的收下來，然後親吻自己最愛的人的臉頰，把花放入花瓶後就和愛人帶著孩子們去外頭走走，今天可以出門慶祝一下。

出了霍格華茲去活米村吃飯，今天因為葛林戴華德有點事情要處理，所以雪莉和湯姆被鄧不利多帶去霍格華茲，由於今天鄧不利多的課不多，自然可以帶著孩子們和葛林戴華德這位愛人一起出去走走。

偶爾會看見鄧不利多以前的學生過來拜訪他，紐特和西瑟斯當然會常常來，更不用說西瑟斯的伴侶會來霍格華茲當中來拜訪自家兄長，葛林戴華德知道有時候艾人會把孩子們託付給布萊克家照顧。

「要去阿波佛那邊嗎？」雪莉牽著葛林戴華德的手問。

「不去，我們去另外的地方。」葛林戴華德對於阿波佛不是那樣的喜歡。

「真難得PAPA你竟然不打算把我和雪莉放在阿波佛那邊。」湯姆聽見葛林戴華德說的話很訝異。

「臭小子，今天雖然是玫瑰情人節，我也想要和他單獨一起度過，但是阿不思堅持要帶著你們。」葛林戴華德伸出手捏捏湯姆的臉。

「臭老頭，你很不甘願呢！」湯姆摸摸自己的臉頰。

「老子是不甘願，但是阿不思很開心，我不能說什麼。」葛林戴華德咬牙切齒的告訴小兒子。

鄧不利多看著葛林戴華德和小兒子玩鬧，什麼話都沒有說，也不打算去阻止他們兩人，雪莉笑笑的看著眼前的情形，活米村總是有很多地方可以玩樂，鄧不利多才會帶他們來，葛林戴華德自然不會阻止。

葛林戴華德物色一家不錯的餐廳後代他們三個去吃飯，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形微笑，他很清楚愛人的眼光很不錯，自然不需要擔心太多，而且又可以看見兩個孩子開心的樣子。

收到玫瑰花的鄧不利多很開心，葛林戴華德總是會想盡辦法討好他，雖然今天有兩個電燈泡，但是葛林戴華很開心和鄧不利多出去走走，一起出門約會是很不錯的事情。

「這家餐廳的氣氛真好，你真會挑。」鄧不利多親親葛林戴華德的臉。

「我的眼光不錯，你是知道的。」葛林戴華德微笑的和自己的愛人邀功。

「我知道，所以我一向相信你的眼光。」鄧不利多微笑的看著愛人。

「親愛的阿不思，你這樣我只會更愛你。」葛林戴華德無時無刻不愛自己最愛的人。

湯姆聽見他們兩人的話只想要翻白眼，雪莉默默的看著菜單不想插嘴，他們知道眼前的兩位父親又進入自己的世界，粉紅泡泡已經顯現在大家的眼前，讓人根本不想要去看。

直到他們兩人滿意之後才會回神過來然後開始點餐，這時候湯姆和雪莉已經把餐點給決定好，早已經不想要去叫兩位父親回神，桌上的小菜已經被湯姆和雪莉吃的差不多。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子他們兩人又進入自己的世界，不小心遺忘他們的寶貝孩子，湯姆和雪莉肯定是看膩才不想要叫他們兩人回神，所以他們馬上點餐。

「喜歡我今天送你的花嗎？阿不思。」葛林戴華德很認真的問著鄧不利多。

「我很喜歡，謝謝你，蓋瑞特。」只要是愛人送的鄧不利多都很喜歡。

吃飽之後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多帶著湯姆和雪莉在活米村當中走走，去蜜蜂公爵買糖果吃，一向不喜歡甜食的葛林戴華德和湯姆只是在門口等鄧不利多和雪莉，畢竟喜歡吃甜食的鄧不利多是不會放過這樣的機會。

對此葛林戴華德只能搖頭，幸虧太誇張的話寶貝女兒會阻止鄧不利多，不然的話他可是要傷腦筋，自己根本無法勸自己的愛人，有時候除了自己做的甜點鄧不利多還會買甜食吃，尤其是檸檬雪寶更是喜歡。

玫瑰情人節和自己最愛的人一起度過，果然是很美好的事情，雖然多了兩個電燈泡卻還是覺得很幸福，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多很喜歡過這樣的節日，可以和自己最愛的人培養感情，是多麼美好的事情。


	6. 親吻情人節(Kiss Day)：6月14日

【這是一個屬於成雙成對戀人的重要節日，在這一天，情侶們不必再害羞，可以大大方方地用親吻表達對對方的愛意。當然，花前月下、燭光晚餐等浪漫氣氛，對一吻定情可是很有幫助的喔！】

親吻情人節當天葛林戴華德把寶貝女兒和小兒子丟給奎妮和維達照顧，雖然不擅長照顧孩子讓維達很傷腦筋，可是有奎妮和雅各的幫忙不需要擔心，這點讓維達鬆了一口氣。

鄧不利多知道愛人把女兒和小兒子交給屬下去照顧，大兒子魁登斯和妻子娜吉妮去度他們兩人的情人節，自己也要和愛人一起度過這天，好好的和他一起約會，享受燭光晚餐。

這天肯定是要和對方在一起，一定會有很多的粉紅泡泡，葛林戴華德當然不會放過這個機會和鄧不利多一起享受浪漫的氣氛和燭光晚餐，才不想要身邊有電燈泡，自然會把孩子們丟給屬下照顧。

「親愛的阿爾，今天是親吻情人節，你想要做什麼？」葛林戴華德親吻自己最愛的人。

「這個嘛！我也不知道要做什麼，你想要做什麼？蓋爾。」鄧不利多親親自己的愛人。

「我有很多的計畫，你願意和我一起做嗎？」葛林戴華德笑笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「我想最後肯定在床上度過，這中間先打動我，這樣我會考慮。」鄧不利多怎麼會不知道愛人的心思。

葛林戴華德知道對方一定清楚自己的心思，雖然最後自己是真的想要拐他去床上去，鄧不利多就是自己的知心伴侶，太過清楚自己想要做什麼，常常會讓自己不知道要說什麼才好。

難得可以和自己最愛的人去約會，葛林戴華德當然會好好的和鄧不利多一起去約會，帶他去自己想要去的地方，享受好吃的燭光晚餐，然後親吻自己最重要的人，沒有電燈泡打擾真好。

儘管他們已經是中年人，但是對他們來說現在的心境就像是少年時期那樣，這段時間不知道該說什麼，他們走過這二十年的時間，看起來像是針鋒相對的樣子，卻發現好像又不像是那樣。

「當年約翰逼你回去念書，也幫你把開除的事情給處理好，沒想到你還是走到變成讓人懼怕的黑魔王。」鄧不利多想起當年的事情苦笑。

「那些傢伙只是不認同我們的理念，就隨便把我安一個黑魔王的名號，老子又不殺人。」葛林戴華德不爽的說著。

「最好沒殺人，有很多懸案是你做的，別以為我不知道。」鄧不利多捏捏葛林戴華德臉頰。

「好吧！有些人的確是我解決的，但有些是其他的黑巫師幹的。」葛林戴華德很清楚巫師界有很多蠢蠢欲動的集團。

鄧不利多當然知道葛林戴華德的意思，因為有些黑巫師蠢蠢欲動集結在一起成為一個集團，裡面甚至有狼人和吸血鬼，身為血族也就是吸血鬼後裔的他們對於這點很清楚。

現在不需要去想太多，只要好好的和葛林戴華德約會就好，鄧不利多很清楚有很多事情要處理，但是不是現在最重要的事情，只要好好享受約會，其他什麼事情都不用去想。

葛林戴華德送給鄧不利多一束花，然後親吻他的臉頰，買了他喜歡吃的甜點，談論他們之間的理想，看看之後要怎樣實現，吃飯時間就去餐廳吃燭光晚餐，好吃的燭光晚餐正在等待他們。

「燭光晚餐後有我喜歡吃的甜點嗎？」鄧不利多故意問葛林戴華德。

「相信我，有你喜歡吃的甜點。」葛林戴華德一定會給愛人飯後甜點。

「中午吃的那家餐廳我很喜歡，下次再一起去吃。」鄧不利多微笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「只要你想我都可以，之後會有機會過去吃。」葛林戴華德很高興愛人喜歡挑選的餐廳。

只要鄧不利多開口葛林戴華德就會帶他去，浪漫的氣氛總是會讓他們情不自禁的做出很多事情來，最後當然就是葛林戴華德把鄧不利多拐到床上去，好好的享受一下床上運動。

不管經歷多少次鄧不利多都覺得葛林戴華德的技術真的很好，雖然第二天肯定會腰痠背痛，但是對他來說卻是很享受這樣的感覺，尤其是他們兩人互相在自己的身上留下屬於愛的記號時更是興奮。

偶爾會埋怨一下對方留在太明顯的地方，讓自己被其他人嘲笑，但是他們卻又不想要遮蔽那個痕跡，誰叫他們很喜歡愛人在自己的身上留下屬於自己的記號，自然是不會去遮蔽。

「阿爾，你真美。」葛林戴華德喜歡和染上情慾的鄧不利多。

「現在的你比以前還要帥氣，蓋瑞特。」鄧不利多總是不吝嗇讚美自己的愛人。

「親愛的，我喜歡你的眼睛。」葛林戴華德喜歡愛人天藍色的眼睛。

「你的異色瞳孔才是我的最愛。」鄧不利多主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「親愛的阿爾，我喜歡你的紅髮，我喜歡你的眼睛，你的一切我都喜歡。」葛林戴華德是那樣的愛鄧不利多。

「我們之間到底是誰喜歡誰比較多，我想這是不能比較的，至少我知道我是真的很愛你，蓋瑞特。」鄧不利多微笑的看著愛人。

葛林戴華德從沒有說出口的是，他們家的寶貝女兒真的很像是年輕時候的愛人，只是頭髮的顏色是自己的金黃色，大兒子大概除了頭髮以外也有些地方很像他們兩人，不得不說連收養的小兒子有些舉手投足之間也很像他們。

不知道從什麼時候起鄧不利多就很喜歡葛林戴華德年輕時候的樣子，雖然喜歡但是他從未說出口，任由對方自己去改變造型，偶爾會出言吐槽一下以外基本上就不會多說什麼。

相愛這麼多年的時間，可以看見鄧不利多大多都會包容葛林戴華德，只要他不要太過分都會包容，有這樣好的愛人讓葛林戴華德慢慢走回正途，雖然鄧不利多也花了一些時間，加上朋友從中幫忙，才可以看到他們兩人現在在一起的樣子。


	7. 銀色情人節(Silver Day)：7月14日

【銀色情人節，是把你的意中人帶回家給老爸老媽認識，或介紹給其他你所尊敬的長輩的好機會。當然，這一天的全部開銷，都由這些「可愛的長者」買單〈為「安全」起見，你最好先確定長輩對這個節日很熟悉〉。

銀色情人節也是愛侶互贈銀製禮品、飾物的日子。】

葛林戴華德最近心情好的帶著鄧不利多和家裡的孩子們去探望姑婆芭蒂達，看見姪孫帶著伴侶和三個孩子們一起過來的樣子芭蒂達很開心，她老人家可是非常疼愛葛林戴華德的女兒雪莉。

畢竟葛林戴華德家族很少有女孩子出生，當鄧不利多懷孕的時候，芭蒂達就盼望有女孩子出生，可惜他們兩人頭胎是個男孩，因此當鄧不利多再次懷孕時，芭蒂達就不抱什麼希望，沒想到是個女孩子。

雪莉可是備受家裡的人疼愛，芭蒂達看見她來當然會很高興，開心的把她拉到自己的懷裡，葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形雖然不高興卻也沒多說什麼，畢竟眼前的人是自己的姑婆。

「芭蒂達，要不要和我們一起去市集逛逛？」鄧不利多微笑的問著眼前的長輩。

「怎麼突然想要和我這位老人家一起去市集逛逛？」芭蒂達對此感到很疑惑。

「今天是銀色情人節，我們需要妳出錢買單！」葛林戴華德討厭自己的時間被耽誤到。

「嘖嘖！你這孩子就是這樣，蓋瑞特。」芭蒂達聽見葛林戴華德說的話感到很無奈。

鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德說的話苦笑，雪莉看了一眼芭蒂達後又看了一眼葛林戴華德，然後悄悄的在芭蒂達的耳邊說悄悄話，馬上就看見芭蒂達的笑容，魁登斯和湯姆不得不承認雪莉是個很好的潤滑劑。

這讓芭蒂達可以開心的和他們一起去逛市集，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多沒有多說什麼，但是可以看見葛林戴華德不太高興的樣子，鄧不利多對此不知道要說什麼才好，其他人看見只能搖頭。

如果不是今天這個情人節非要請出長輩的關係，葛林戴華德根本不想來找芭蒂達，這點鄧不利多很清楚，對葛林戴華德來說自家姑婆就是喜歡搶他家的寶貝女兒，光是這點就讓他很不開心。

「梅林的鬍子，天知道為什麼這個節日要長輩買單。」葛林戴華德不免俗的會抱怨一下。

「嘛！這樣也沒什麼不好的，你看芭蒂達很開心呢！」鄧不利多對於丈夫的抱怨裝作沒聽到。

「親愛的阿爾，我想要度過我們兩人的銀色情人節啊！」葛林戴華德悶悶的看著自己最愛的人。

「我覺得大家一起出門逛街是很不錯的選擇。」鄧不利多買了兩樣東西給魁登斯和娜吉妮。

收到父親的禮物魁登斯和娜吉妮很開心，笑笑的和鄧不利多道謝，然後牽著雪莉和湯姆跟芭蒂達一起開心的逛街，湯姆很喜歡看葛林戴華德吃鱉的樣子，自然今天是心情大好。

有孩子們陪伴在芭蒂達的身邊鄧不利多一點也不擔心，現在要專心安撫自己最心愛的丈夫，如果沒有好好的安撫他的話，葛林戴華德肯定會不開心，只要沒有單獨一起度過情人節他就會有這樣的情形產生。

心情好的芭蒂達自然幫這些小輩買單，雖然今天不用花自己的錢可是葛林戴華德的心情還是很不好，當然他有準備好要送給鄧不利多的銀色飾品，只是不清楚對方是否也是一樣。

鄧不利多當然有準備好要送給葛林戴華德的禮物，只是想要給對方一個驚喜，現在一點也不想要送給他，時間到了再來拿給他就可，既然是驚喜就不要太早公布給他知曉。

「PAPA今天很不高興呢！」雪莉看見這樣的情形說著。

「只要不是他和DADA一起出來逛街，他就會很不高興，別理他。」湯姆看見葛林戴華德不爽的樣子很開心。

「呵呵！小湯姆啊！你真了解蓋瑞特。」芭蒂達摸摸湯姆的頭。

「PAPA太好了解了。」湯姆對此沒有多說什麼。

「的確是呢！他總是喜歡和DADA在一起。」魁登斯從小看他們這樣不知道要說什麼。

芭蒂達聽見他們說的話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己的子孫她還會不了解嗎？打從認識鄧不利多起，畢業前的每年夏天都會過來找他，住在自己的家表示可以隨時去鄧不利多家串門子。

畢業後的葛林戴華德著手自己的事業，但是只要有時間就會回到高錐客洞來陪鄧不利多，這些她芭蒂達都看在眼裡，加上魔法界也就是巫師界對於同性在一起這種事情早已經見怪不怪，自然沒有多說什麼。

一個上午逛完之後葛林戴華德馬上帶所有人回家，看見這樣的情形鄧不利多很無奈也不好多說什麼，回到家後葛林戴華德把孩子們留在芭蒂達家，自己和鄧不利多先行離開，其他人看見後只能搖頭。

「你這樣等下小心被雪莉抗議。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「小寶貝才不會抗議。」葛林戴華德任性起來讓人實在是不知道要說什麼。

「你真的是喔！」鄧不利多苦笑的看著眼前的人，然後拿出自己準備的禮物送給他。

「謝謝你，阿爾。」可以收到禮物葛林戴華德很開心。

「不客氣，蓋爾，你下次可別這樣。」鄧不利多看見葛林戴華德把禮物拿出來送給自己。

收到禮物的葛林戴華德很開心，當然鄧不利多也是一樣的高興，今天銀色情人節可以和對方一起度過真的是很不錯，雖然對方認為今天和長輩出門一點意義也沒有，這點可是讓他哭笑不得。

一向聽話的葛林戴華德總是對於今天和芭蒂達出去這件事很有意見，對此鄧不利多也不想要多說什麼，反正對方對於這些事情總是很有意見，自己又不好多說什麼阻止他，只好安撫他的情緒，讓事情過去就好。


	8. 綠色情人節(Green Day)：8月14日

【名為綠色情人節，當然和蓊鬱的森林脫不了關係。酷熱難耐的夏日午后，不妨和你的另一半作一趟涼爽而清新的森林之旅，盡情享受戶外大自然，度過健康而愉悅的一天。還在尋覓愛侶的人，可以參加Soju〈韓國綠牌薯酒〉派對，度過喧鬧的室內綠色情人節。】

上個月在高錐客洞度過了葛林戴華德一點也不喜歡的銀色情人節後，八月他把人拐到奧地利來，準備在這裡和鄧不利多一起度過八月份的綠色情人節，同時也非常順理成章的把愛人最喜歡的學生拿來當保母用。

葛雷夫和紐特受到約翰的託付，帶布萊克家幾個比較大的孩子來奧地利玩，伊萊和西瑟斯自然也跟著他們一起過來，就這樣被葛林戴華德當成保母在用，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形只能苦笑。

雪莉卻很開心可以和自己喜歡的人一起玩耍，湯姆大多沒有什麼意見，魁登斯和娜吉妮夫妻也有自己的孩子要帶，自然就跟著紐特他們一起帶孩子，葛林戴華德很理所當然的帶著鄧不利多去度假。

「蓋瑞特，我的學生不是保母，你不能這樣做。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「沒關係，維達和奎妮會招待他們，不需要擔心那麼多。」葛林戴華德就是不給鄧不利多反駁的機會。

「啊！果然是這樣，PAPA真是不擇手段呢！」雪莉從陽台上的往下看葛林戴華德拉著鄧不利多離開的樣子說。

「又不是第一次了，PAPA老是喜歡這樣做，DADA也阻止不了他。」湯姆對於這樣的情形沒太大的感覺。

「他們從以前到現在都是這樣，走吧！我們去吃點心。」魁登斯牽起弟弟妹妹的手往屋裡走去。

雪莉看見洛克來家裏玩當然很開心，馬上撲過去擁抱他，對方似乎已經習慣她這樣的動作，只是冷靜的抱好她之後摸摸她的頭，湯姆一直覺得自己的好友太過冷靜，甚至比他的弟弟還要冷靜很多。

冷靜到湯姆都不知道洛克到底是喜歡自家姐姐還是不喜歡，但是看見他們兩人的互動還是可以看的出來他們的感情很好，雪莉是真的很喜歡洛克，常常會讓葛林戴華德氣到不行。

正在森林間散步的葛林戴華德和鄧不利多根本不知道家裡的情形，諾曼加城堡有維達和奎妮夫妻負責管理不需要擔心太多，儘管葛林戴華德對於今天來訪的客人有點小意見也沒多說什麼，鄧不利多反而很歡迎他們過來玩。

畢竟今天來拜訪的客人有寶貝女兒喜歡的人，葛林戴華德當然會很有意見，鄧不利多反而是很喜歡洛克那個孩子，女兒喜歡的人他當然不會排斥到哪裡去，大概家族裡除了葛林戴華德外其他人都很喜歡洛克。

「很難得會看到你想要在林間散步。」鄧不利多看著眼前比自己走的快的人說著。

「只是想說順便過來採採草藥，不管做什麼和你在一起都很快樂。」葛林戴華德喜歡和鄧不利多一起散步。

「我看是你最近嫌我沒什麼運動，才會帶我來這裡散步，採草藥只是一個藉口。」鄧不利多又怎麼不了解自己的伴侶。

「你最近吃太多甜食，當然要多出門走動、走動。」葛林戴華德可是對自身的要求很高，連帶他的伴侶也是。

鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德說的話不知道該生氣還是該說什麼，看樣子對方嫌棄自己有點胖，需要好好的運動才可以，要慶幸對方沒有制止自己吃甜食，要保護好自己的牙齒才可以。

看見自家愛人不太高興的樣子葛林戴華德牽起愛人的手，會用動作去安撫鄧不利多，有時候他會拿寶貝愛人沒有辦法，葛林戴華德對鄧不利多總是會拿他沒有辦法，相信對方也是一樣。

在林間散步是很舒服的事情，葛林戴華德享受這樣兩人時光，鄧不利多看見對方臉上有笑容的樣子微笑，果然還是要獨處才可以，不然的話對方肯定會抗議，儘管他很喜歡女兒還是會討厭有電燈泡。

「回去肯定會被湯姆和雪莉抗議。」鄧不利多微笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「小寶貝抗議還有道理，臭小子膽敢抗議我就把他扔出去。」葛林戴華德對於小兒子總是很有意見。

「你啊！把人撿回來還對他有意見，湯姆很乖呢！只是某些方面跟你很像。」鄧不利多知道湯姆和葛林戴華德很相似。

「相似的人會很排斥對方。」葛林戴華德主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「我們就不相似嗎？親愛的蓋爾。」鄧不利多笑笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「我們是例外。」葛林戴華德才不認為他們很相似。

同類相斥這件事在葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的身上從沒有見到過，當然就某些方面來說他們這幾個朋友根本就是物以類聚，只是每個人的發展有些不一樣，雖然大部分以教職為主。

身邊的人聚在一起成為一個小團體，慢慢的發展到可以和全世界的魔法部抗衡，為首的就是葛林戴華德，只是沒有人想到過最後中年的葛林戴華德會回去德姆蘭當董事，甚至偶爾會在那邊教書，有機會成為校長。

鄧不利多是霍格華茲裡面的教授，一直都是變形學的教授，偶爾會兼任一下黑魔法防禦學的教授，聽說有可能是下一任的校長，儘管朋友之間來來去去分散在很多地方，他們之間的感情還是很好，更不用說自己和丈夫也是這樣。

「有時候真的很不想要和你分開，可是你真的很喜歡在霍格華茲工作。」葛林戴華德很認真的看著心愛的人。

「我也不想常常和你分開，可是我真的很喜歡教導孩子。」鄧不利多摸著葛林戴華德的臉。

現在他們做著自己喜歡做的事情，不管多久就是小別勝新婚的感覺，葛林戴華德親吻自己最愛的人，然後笑笑的看著他，看見這樣的情形鄧不利多只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

隨著太陽往下移葛林戴華德和鄧不利多牽著對方的手走回城堡去，那裡有最重要的家人正在等著他們回去，今天可要好好的招待客人才可以，果然最重要的日子要和最重要的人一起度過。


	9. 音樂情人節與相片情人節(Music Day & Photo Day)：9月14日

【音樂情人節這一天是舉辦大型社交活動、輕歌漫舞的日子，也是將你的心上人介紹給朋友、同事認識的好機會。而單身一族，更可以藉此機會看看活動現場有沒有自己中意的對象。

許多情侶喜歡在這天就著蔚藍晴朗的天空合影，所以9月14日又稱為「相片情人節」。】

最近霍格華茲要舉辦舞會，似乎是要慶祝音樂情人節的關係，聽見這個消息葛林戴華德很樂意當鄧不利多的舞伴，不管到時候自己出現會被學生議論也沒關係，既然當事人不在意鄧不利多也不好多說什麼，就讓葛林戴華德當自己的舞伴。

這天湯姆和雪莉被送到阿波佛那邊，讓阿波佛去照顧他們兩人，這樣鄧不利多才會放心許多，葛林戴華德當然也清楚知道這件事，確認孩子們有人照顧後他們兩人才去霍格華茲參加舞會。

霍格華茲的學生當然很訝異葛林戴華德來學校，有鄧不利多在不需要擔心太多，這樣很多學生就知道他們最喜歡的教授已經有伴侶，連一起共事的導師們也很訝異這件事。

「雖然我記得你有說過你有孩子，但是沒想到你的伴侶是葛林戴華德。」史拉轟看見這樣的情形感到很訝異。

「蓋瑞特很少會過來，他比較常在家裡照顧小孩，最近打算回德姆蘭教書。」鄧不利多笑笑的告訴史拉轟。

葛林戴華德笑笑的跟其他人打招呼，該維持的表面他還是會維持，儘管他對這裡的人沒有太大的感覺，鄧不利多牽著他的手沒有多說什麼，畢竟他很清楚丈夫的內心想法。

聽著音樂響起葛林戴華德帶著鄧不利多去舞池當中跳舞，他們兩人好久沒有一起跳舞，現在可以一起跳舞讓兩人很開心，有血族血統的他們老去不快，現在又是以麻瓜歲數來說是中年時段，可說是散發熟男魅力。

這樣的魅力對他們兩人來說真的很吸引其他人，當然也很吸引對方，葛林戴華德微笑的看著鄧不利多，讓對方有些不太好意思，難得可以看見丈夫害羞的樣子讓他表示跟著來參加舞會是很值得的事情。

「阿爾，你知道嗎？現在的你真的很好看。」葛林戴華德一邊帶著鄧不利多跳舞一邊說。

「你才帥呢！蓋爾，你的魅力比我還要大，肯定吸引很多女人。」鄧不利多有點小小的吃醋。

「我只愛你一個人，這點你可不能否認。」葛林戴華德利用一些動作讓自己可以親吻鄧不利多。

「蓋瑞特，你也不能否認我對你的愛。」鄧不利多相信對方是不會否認自己對他的愛。

音樂過去之後他們兩人先到旁邊去，一邊喝酒吃東西一邊看著舞池中的孩子們跳舞，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多在不起眼的角落說悄悄話，學生們看見他們在放閃光也不好去打擾。

只能說他們兩人放閃光的樣子對眼睛真的很不舒服，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多早就進入自己的世界，根本不打算去管學生們對自己的想法，史拉轟看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

時間差不多後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一起回家，當然先去阿波佛那邊接兩個孩子回家，離開阿波佛家前鄧不利多提議照張相，剛好大兒子和娜吉妮也在那邊，當然也包含他們兩人的孩子，葛林戴華德對此沒有意見。

「趁大家都在照一張全家福吧！」鄧不利多微笑的告訴葛林戴華德以及其他人。

「我幫你們照，有機會再跟安娜一起照相。」阿波佛只想早點把這群人趕出自己的家。

「哼！掌鏡的技術可要好一點啊！阿波佛。」葛林戴華德老是會說讓阿波佛生氣的話。

「吵死了，你這傢伙，照相完後都給我滾出我家。」阿波佛冷笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「你們兩個，真是的。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

照相完畢之後鄧不利多把相片拿回家，然後找個相框放入進去，擺在家裡的某個角落，打算多洗幾張給家裡的所有人，讓他們可以放在自己的相本裡面，看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

相片裡面的一家人是笑得那樣開心，和自己最愛的人跳了一場舞，照了一張很不錯的相片，當然也有葛林戴華德和鄧不利多兩人的相片，這兩張相片一定要收好才可以。

葛林戴華德把鄧不利多抱在懷裡，他看見丈夫很認真的看著今天的相片，自然什麼話都沒有說，陪著他安靜的看著這些相片，在一起這麼多年的時間，累積的相片自然不會少在哪裡，只是有時候會想念一下。

「看相片才想起我們在一起這麼多年。」鄧不利多突然說出這句話。

「從我十六歲認識你現在，真的很多年。」葛林戴華德發現有太多、太多的回憶在相片中。

「在一起兩年後我生下阿留斯，隔二十年後生下雪莉，才知道帶孩子很傷腦筋。」鄧不利多很開心可以擁有兩個孩子。

「雖然我不喜歡孩子，但是我很高興有小寶貝。」葛林戴華德真的很疼愛女兒。

「少來，你很喜歡孩子。」鄧不利多知道葛林戴華德其實很喜歡孩子。

「才怪！」對此葛林戴華德一點也不想要承認。

經過這麼久的時間他們兩人的愛情從沒有變質過，偶爾會因為遠大的理想而吵架，這些全部是滋長他們感情的養份，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多從沒有說過要分手，他們捨不得和對方分開。

吵吵鬧鬧當然會繼續下去，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多自然不會介意，很願意用這樣的方式相處下去，就算他們到老年的時候也是一樣，現在好好的撫養孩子長大，其他的事情不需要去想太多。

至於孩子們大了就讓他們自己去發展，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多會相伴一輩子的時間，未來退休可以去環遊世界，鄧不利多相信葛林戴華德一定會很願意帶自己去環遊世界，肯定會很好玩。


	10. 葡萄酒情人節(Wine Day)：10月14日

【10月14日這一天戀人們輕啜葡萄美酒，慶祝充滿詩意的秋天。通常小倆口會選擇在浪漫且別緻的餐廳裡共進晚餐，然後聊聊彼此對未來的規畫，以及共同的目標等話題。】

葛林戴華德喜歡喝葡萄酒，雖然這是麻瓜的產品卻讓他很喜歡，鄧不利多很清楚丈夫喜歡喝葡萄酒，甜甜的葡萄酒真的很好喝，連帶自己也很喜歡喝，只要有時間他們兩人會享受一下一杯葡萄酒。

十月份是葡萄酒情人節，這天要好好的享受一杯葡萄酒，葛林戴華德會挑自己喜歡喝的年份，然後和鄧不利多一起享受這瓶葡萄酒，偶爾魁登斯和娜吉妮也會一起享受。

今天葛林戴華德準備好葡萄酒準備和鄧不利多一起喝，儘管家裡有兩個小孩他們還是要享受一下，還未成年的兩個孩子當然就只能喝果汁，葡萄果汁是他們今天的飲料。

「親愛的，今天是葡萄酒情人節，晚上一起喝葡萄酒？」葛林戴華德把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「好，我很樂意和你一起喝葡萄酒。」鄧不利多伸出手摸摸葛林戴華德的臉。

「臭小子和小寶貝可不能喝酒，要準備葡萄汁給他們。」葛林戴華德很清楚兩個孩子尚未成年。

「他們兩個還小，可不能喝。」鄧不利多微笑的看著葛林戴華德。

起床後他們兩人有事情要去處理，鄧不利多要回霍格華茲上課，葛林戴華德則是要處理一些私事，當然他也在考慮是否要回去自己的母校教書，對於這點他還在想，畢竟兩個孩子還是需要有人照顧。

只是現在葛林戴華德有自己的安排，其他事情不需要去想太多，安排好後他當然會告訴鄧不利多，很多事情都會和自己的丈夫商量，偶爾會參考一下對方的意見，對方會給他很好的意見。

「我出門了，晚上回來陪你們。」鄧不利多親親兩個孩子的臉頰。

「DADA，再見！」雪莉親吻鄧不利多的臉頰。

「再見。」湯姆也親吻鄧不利多的臉頰。

「乖乖聽話，別給安娜添麻煩。」葛林戴華德很認真的告訴兩個孩子。

「好，PAPA，再見！」雪莉開心的跑到亞蕊安娜身邊。

「知道了，臭老頭，PAPA，再見！」湯姆說的話差點沒讓葛林戴華德痛毆他。

「我會照顧好他們的，阿不思哥哥、蓋瑞特哥哥不需要擔心。」亞蕊安娜笑笑的看著眼前兩位親人。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多各自去自己該去的地方，鄧不利多去霍格華茲教書，葛林戴華德則是去諾曼加拿葡萄酒，順便處理一些事情，才會讓亞蕊安娜來高錐客洞這裡照顧雪莉和湯姆。

當然亞蕊安娜的丈夫吉姆很樂意讓妻子過來照顧孩子，他們之間的孩子還在學校讀書，在家裡的亞蕊安娜多少有些無聊，鄧不利多有事情請妹妹幫忙，她當然會很樂意來幫忙。

雪莉和湯姆兩個孩子可說是很乖的孩子，根本不需要去擔心太多，這也是為什麼葛林戴華德和鄧不利多會讓其他人來照顧他們，亞蕊安娜很喜歡照顧這兩個可愛的孩子。

「DADA，今天是要慶祝什麼嗎？」傍晚雪莉看見鄧不利多回來的樣子很開心。

「呵呵，晚餐時間妳就知道。」鄧不利多親親雪莉的臉頰。

「我先回去了，大哥，雪莉和湯姆真的很乖。」亞蕊安娜看見鄧不利多回來後微笑。

「謝謝妳，安娜。」鄧不利多親親寶貝妹妹的臉頰。

「安娜，下次見！」雪莉開心的告訴亞蕊安娜。

「下次見，寶貝。」亞蕊安娜回去倫敦市區的家裡。

「PAPA回來了，還拿了一瓶酒。」湯姆和亞蕊安娜揮手道別後看見葛林戴華德回到家。

「晚上要慶祝今天是特別的日子，外頭冷，進屋吧！」鄧不利多牽起湯姆的手進入屋子裡。

晚餐時間慶祝葡萄酒情人節，葛林戴華德給鄧不利多一杯酒，然後給雪莉和湯姆葡萄汁，看見兩位父親喝酒雪莉和湯姆當然沒有抗議，乖乖的喝著自己的葡萄汁，白葡萄酒真的很吸引人。

一家四口開心吃著今天的晚餐，葛林戴華德拿起酒杯敬鄧不利多，看見這樣的情形鄧不利多當然也是拿起酒杯敬葛林戴華德，喝了一口葡萄酒才發現這瓶酒真的很好喝，果然是自家丈夫所挑選的。

看見愛人很喜歡喝這次的葡萄酒葛林戴華德微笑，鄧不利多的表情告訴他說自己很喜歡喝這瓶酒，這樣表示自己沒有挑選錯誤，雪莉和湯姆根本不打算理會兩位父親，自己吃著自己的飯菜和喝自己的果汁。

「蓋瑞特，今天的葡萄酒我很喜歡喝。」鄧不利多微笑的告訴自己最愛的人。

「這就表示我挑的很好，讓你很喜歡。」葛林戴華德吃起今天的晚餐。

「一直以來我相信你的眼光。」鄧不利多怎會不知道愛人的眼光有多好。

「呵呵，我很高興你喜歡我的品味。」葛林戴華德微笑的看著鄧不利多。

果然葡萄酒情人節就是要和自己最愛的人一起喝葡萄酒，而且可以看見自己最愛的人的笑容，這是多麼幸福的事情，葛林戴華德的品味有多好鄧不利多很清楚，所以一點也不擔心。

難得可以一起喝葡萄酒他們兩人自然有多喝一些，即使是酒精低的葡萄酒喝多了還是會醉，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多有些微醉，把兩個孩子送回房間睡覺後，他們兩人也回房間躺床。

微醉的兩人衝動的做了一些事情，不能讓小孩子看到的事情，發生親密關係已經不只一次，喝過酒之後更是會衝動想要做這件事，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多真的很愛對方，這點是不可否認。


	11. 橙色情人節與電影情人節(Orange Day Movie day)：11月14日

【電影情人節這一天情侶們可以連趕兩場電影，或許先看一部緊張刺激的動作發洩壓力，然後再來一部感人肺腑的浪漫愛情片互拭淚水。看完兩人也該補充水分了，來杯健康的百分百柳橙汁吧！單身的人這一天也要喝杯柳橙汁，當然，想喝兩杯才痛快也沒人管得著。】

鄧不利多喜歡看麻瓜的電影，葛林戴華德對此不知道要說什麼才好，身為純寫的他對於麻瓜一切的娛樂不是那樣的喜歡，沒想到自己找到的愛人卻對這些麻瓜的娛樂活動。

既然對方喜歡葛林戴華德也只能捨命陪君子，不然的話鄧不利多肯定會不高興，不過聽說魔法界也有開始在慢慢的把這些娛樂的活動轉移過來，所以聽說魔法界也有電影這個娛樂。

因此當葛林戴華德找到有播放電影的地方後，馬上把那個地方包下來，打算和自己最愛的人一起去看電影，鄧不利多知道這件事只是苦笑，既然對方有這個心當然就跟著他一起去看。

「阿爾，我包下一個可以看電影的地方，要一起去嗎？」葛林戴華德微笑的問自己的愛人。

「要帶著雪莉和湯姆一起去看電影嗎？」鄧不利多微笑的問著葛林戴華德。

「當然可以帶他們兩個一起去。」葛林戴華德自然沒有太大的意見。

「好，一家人一起去看電影，你可不能反悔喔！蓋爾。」鄧不利多很清楚對方是不會反悔。

「今天是電影情人節，我想要陪你一起去看一場電影，當然是不會反悔。」葛林戴華德親親鄧不利多的臉頰。

「既然你沒意見，今天就買個晚餐一起去看電影。」鄧不利多主動親吻葛林戴華德。

買好晚餐之後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多帶著雪莉和湯姆一起去看電影，葛林戴華德包下這個地方讓鄧不利多可以看電影，所以片子可以自己挑選，不過是由鄧不利多來挑片子，這點葛林戴華德有告訴兩個孩子。

對於今天挑選片子的人是鄧不利多，雪莉和湯姆沒有太大的意見，如果他們有意見的話，葛林戴華德肯定會笑笑的告訴他們這是不可能的事情，因此雪莉和湯姆當然不會有意見。

鄧不利多挑選一部大家都會看的電影，桌上擺滿他們的晚餐和柳橙汁，葛林戴華德意興闌珊的陪著丈夫和兩個孩子看電影，時不時的親自餵食自己最寶貝的丈夫，在旁人眼裡看起來他們是那樣的甜蜜。

「湯姆，我要喝柳橙汁。」雪莉吃完飯後告訴自家弟弟。

「給妳。」湯姆一邊看電影一邊把柳橙汁拿給雪莉。

鄧不利多很認真的看著電影，葛林戴華德看見女兒把柳橙汁拿起來喝，似乎也是專心的在看電影，湯姆意興闌珊的樣子跟自己一樣，鄧不利多感受到葛林戴華德在摟自己，他不想要去管丈夫在幹嘛，只想專心的看電影。

包場可以讓他們看的很開心，葛林戴華德看見鄧不利多很開心的樣子自然沒多說什麼，看完電影後雪莉和湯姆在打呵欠，似乎已經想要睡覺的樣子，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多把他們兩人抱起來，消影回去家裡。

回到家後雪莉和湯姆去洗澡睡覺，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一起吃消夜，至於剛剛的電影到底有沒有看到腦袋裡，就不是他們兩人去想的事情，因為鄧不利多很清楚葛林戴華德根本就沒看電影。

「今天只是包場想要討我歡心，自己沒有打算要看電影？」鄧不利多微笑的幫葛林戴華德在整理衣服。

「當然是要討你歡心，我可是要和你慶祝這個節日，不討你歡心討誰歡心。」葛林戴華德親吻自己最愛的人。

「少來！愛貧嘴。」鄧不利多笑笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「你喜歡就好。」葛林戴華德可是會想辦法討愛人的歡心。

兩人互吻到最後就滾到床上去，鄧不利多喜歡和葛林戴華德發生關係，對方總是可以帶給自己最愉快的感覺，而自己只能屬於他一個人，可以和自己最愛的人一起看電影是很幸福的事情。

雖然電影情人節沒有看兩場電影也無所謂，只要可以和自己最重要的人看電影是很幸福的事情，葛林戴華德在床上表現的讓鄧不利多無法多說什麼，滿意到讓他無法開口。

第二天早上兩人神清氣爽的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼才好，難得心情好的陪在家人和愛人的身邊，這個周末慶祝電影情人節當然會感到很開心、很幸福，現在只需要好好的陪家人就好。

「DADA，衣服遮一下，吻痕看到了。」湯姆看見衣服下的吻痕後出聲提醒鄧不利多。

「謝謝你，湯姆。」鄧不利多有些不好意思的把襯衫穿好。

「怪不得今天PAPA心情很好。」湯姆已經不想要多說什麼。

「人小鬼大。」鄧不利多摸摸湯姆的頭。

葛林戴華德正在和女兒玩鬧，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，和湯姆一起回到餐桌上吃飯，一家四口一起吃早餐是很不錯的事情，說不定晚點可以找魁登斯和娜吉妮夫妻出門走走。

天氣不錯葛林戴華德和鄧不利多會帶著孩子們一起出門，順便去找魁登斯和娜吉妮敘舊，雪莉看見大哥很開心的往他那邊跑過去，魁登斯看見妹妹當然會好好的抱她。

「阿留斯！」雪莉開心的往魁登斯懷裡跑。

「嘿！沃布爾加。」魁登斯把雪莉抱起來親親她的小臉蛋。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多很清楚魁登斯和雪莉兄妹的感情很好，甚至對湯姆也真的很好，不需要去擔心他們三個會吵架，身為父親的他們也很少看見三個孩子吵架，更不用說雪莉和湯姆兩人吵架。

看見孩子們相處很好的樣子葛林戴華德和鄧不利多微笑，畢竟這三個孩子都試自己的心頭肉，都是他們的掌上明珠，自然不希望他們吵架還是怎樣，就算不喜歡小孩子的葛林戴華德也和鄧不利多的心情一樣。


	12. 擁抱情人節(Hug Day)：12月14日

【12月14日，想和你的情人抱多久都可以，在公開的場合擁抱，向世人宣告你倆的愛意，也讓寒冷的冬天變得格外溫馨。尤其是那些甜甜蜜蜜慶祝過2月14日華崙亭情人節的情侶，到了年底依然能熱情相擁，也見證了兩人情意如昔。】

冬天葛林戴華德和鄧不利多喜歡窩在客廳當中，偶爾會抱著孩子們取暖，不過葛林戴華德最喜歡做的事情是擁抱自己最愛的人，鄧不利多總是拿他沒辦法，只能任由他抱著自己。

湯姆和雪莉看見葛林戴華得抱著鄧不利多的樣子沒有多說什麼，兩人窩在椅子上看書，眼前的兩位父親放閃光的樣子裝做沒看到，魁登斯和娜吉妮回到諾曼加的時候看到這樣的情形也沒多說什麼。

偶爾會各自抱著湯姆和雪莉念書，似乎對於家長們的親密動作似乎沒有感覺，葛林戴華德才不會在意孩子們的眼光，鄧不利多拿自家伴侶沒辦法也懶的理他，反正他想做什麼就做什麼。

「PAPA和DADA抱在一起不膩嗎？你們每天都在一起。」雪莉看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑。

「親愛的，我們不會膩，我喜歡這樣抱妳DADA。」葛林戴華德就是喜歡抱著鄧不利多。

「DADA，你不會覺得PAPA是個很無聊的人。」湯姆不忍說每次都會被他們兩人閃瞎眼。

「蓋瑞特本來就是個很無聊的人，你要習慣，湯姆。」鄧不利多微笑的告訴自己的小兒子。

聽見愛人說的話葛林戴華德馬上和他撒嬌，鄧不利多只是笑笑的看著愛人，雪莉和湯姆看見這樣的情形只想嘆氣，什麼話都不想要多說，誰知道這位風行歐洲的黑魔王是一個大醋桶。

只要扯到鄧不利多的話葛林戴華德肯定會吃醋，像之前在美國的時候因為葛雷夫和紐特的關係而整他們兩人，讓葛雷夫對葛林戴華德很感冒，紐特對此也不知道要說什麼才好。

當然最後鄧不利多有壓著葛林戴華德跟葛雷夫和紐特道歉，和解過後雖然有點疙瘩，只是鄧不利多和紐特還是會見面，有時候葛雷夫和葛林戴華德見面的氣氛總是很微妙。

「今天是擁抱情人節，禮物給你。」葛林戴華德給鄧不利多一個禮物。

「謝謝你，蓋爾。」鄧不利多微笑的收下禮物。

「我的禮物呢？親愛的阿爾。」葛林戴華德馬上變成小孩子來討禮物。

「給你，你的禮物。」鄧不利多微笑的看著葛林戴華德。

每個月的情人節他們都會送對方禮物，葛林戴華德總是會準備好很不錯的禮物給鄧不利多，相信對方當然也是這樣，不過對他們來說感情好就是每天都是情人節，粉紅氣氛常常會圍繞在他們的身邊。

粉紅泡泡常常會飄在家裡的每個角落，常常會讓其他人受不了，雪莉和湯姆不知道要說什麼才好，似乎已經看葛林戴華德和鄧不利多放閃光很習慣，阿波佛和亞蕊安娜對此不知道要說什麼才好。

葛林戴華德很喜歡擁抱鄧不利多，只要兩人待在一起就會做這樣的動作，親吻或是做親密動作都不會避諱，雪莉和湯姆早已經見怪不怪，更不用說魁登斯也是從小看到大。

「阿留斯，PAPA和DADA每次都這樣嗎？」在聽晚間故事的時候雪莉突然問自家大哥。

「是的，從我小時候到大都是一樣，PAPA和DADA從沒改變過。」魁登斯幫雪莉蓋好棉被。

「湯姆又叫娜吉妮哄他，真討厭，我也想叫娜吉妮說故事。」雪莉悶悶的說出這句話。

「下次我會和娜吉妮交換，讓她說故事給妳聽。」魁登斯親吻寶貝妹妹的額頭。

雪莉閉上眼睛乖乖睡覺，看見這樣的情形魁登斯只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，摸摸妹妹的頭髮後就離開她的房間，湯姆很喜歡娜吉妮，晚上總是會要她哄自己睡覺，而娜吉妮大多也沒意見，會哄他睡覺。

葛林戴華德抱著鄧不利多，看著他正在哄孫子，魁登斯和娜吉妮所生下的孩子，今天讓兩個爺爺照顧，魁登斯和娜吉妮才可以去哄雪莉和湯姆，到他們出房間後才把孩子還給他們。

魁登斯看見兩位父親感情很好的樣子微笑，葛林戴華德總是會陪在鄧不利多的身邊，常常會做出親密動作出來，總是不避諱孩子們在身邊，這也是為什麼雪莉會這樣問自己。

「雪莉和湯姆睡了？」鄧不利多把孩子還給娜吉妮。

「睡了，雪莉對你們老是放閃光很有意見。」魁登斯笑笑的告訴兩位父親。

「小寶貝也真是的。」葛林戴華德不知道要說什麼才好。

「這樣代表兩位感情好。」娜吉妮摸摸寶貝孩子的臉頰。

「的確是呢！」鄧不利多露出好看的笑容。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多不否認他們兩人感情很好，他們喜歡擁抱對方，不管是不是擁抱情人節都一樣，常常會讓阿波佛翻白眼，不得不說他們感情太好總是會不小心造成其他人的困擾。

魁登斯和娜吉妮抱著孩子回去自己的房間，讓葛林戴華德和鄧不利多獨處，沒有人的時候葛林戴華德更是故意把鄧不利多摟在懷裡，一起討論很多事情，就如同那年夏天一樣。

鄧不利多伸出手摸著愛人的臉，看著他雙眼不同的顏色，這個異瞳讓他覺得很漂亮，她很喜歡葛林戴華德的金髮和眼睛，這樣溫柔的感覺讓葛林戴華德很喜歡，他知道鄧不利多是多麼的喜歡自己。

「蓋爾，我愛你。」鄧不利多深情的告訴葛林戴華德。

「我也愛你，阿爾。」葛林戴華德知道自己是很愛鄧不利多。

不管未來幾年都一樣，他們都會牽手繼續走下去，葛林戴華德相信自己會和鄧不利多一起相伴到老，相愛就是這樣簡單，家庭生活就是這樣簡單，永遠只注視他一人而已，幸福比想像中的還要簡單。（全文完）


End file.
